


4 times Virgil barely go himself to ask for affection and 1 time he didn't have to

by Asameki



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 4+1, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied making out, M/M, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: It was stupid.It was incredibly stupid, and Virgil was overthinking this.Something Virgil had noticed early into their relationship, is that Virgil was normally the one to initiate contact. Be handholding, cuddling, anything. Virgil was the one to start it..In which Virgil just wishes he didn't have to ask for what he wants.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	4 times Virgil barely go himself to ask for affection and 1 time he didn't have to

**Author's Note:**

> In which me and Virgil are the same and have no idea how to ask our respective partner for affection, and can barely do it ourselfs. Also no, i didn't write this bc im lonely and miss my gf, and im definitely not basing it one stuff thats happend. i have no idea what your talking about.  
> also arlia if you read this don't even say anything or i WILL combust ok thank you

**1.**

It was stupid. 

It was incredibly stupid, and Virgil was overthinking this. 

It was early October, which meant band season was in full swing. It ALSO meant, however, that in the day they were absolutely burning in the sun, and freezing once it set.

Currently, he was sitting in the stands next to his boyfriend,with his best friend on his other side and the rest of the band around them. They were waiting for the host band to perform, before the results. He nervously shuffled a hot hand in between his hands, and nervously glanced at Logan. 

_Just do it. His hand is RIGHT there, just reach out and grab it!_

Instead, Virgil chose to sit and just kinda stare vaguely in its direction. 

_You've literally been dating for months. It's just hand holding. You've done it before._

He felt his heart thump in his chest. He leaned closer in Logan, hoping he would get the idea, and take his hand before he could embarrass himself further. 

Alas, Logan, every unaware of social cues, only looked at him curiously. Virgil barely kept himself from groaning in frustration, and leaned in to hide his face in Logan's shoulder. He mumbled illegibly, and after being told "What was that, Virgil?", lifted his head from Logan's shoulder, and wrapped his arm under the taller boys, and interlocked their pinkys. 

The light bulb went off in Logan's head, and he grabbed Virgil's hand. Virgil felt his face go bright, and he once again hid his face on Logan. 

Though, despite the embarrassment, Virgil did have to admit it was much cozier like this. 

**2.**

Choosing to spend the extended weekend from school at Logan's, Virgil decided, was a good one. They spent the day going around town, stopping for food, visiting Patton at his job, spending some quiet time at the library (which consisted of Logan getting books to bring back over to Virgil, who was curled up in one of the chairs with an old classic he's read multiple times), and stopping by a park so Virgil can get, "The vitamin D your probably lacking in because now that bands over you refuse to go outside".

Now, it was nightfall, and the two of them were trying to sleep. Logan had a decent sized bed, but Virgil would be damned if he didn't still cuddle up to him, laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around him.

As he layed and thought about how good the day had gone, he had a sudden idea. 

_I could kiss him_

He felt his heartbeat pick up, and he really hoped that Logan couldn't feel it. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to do. 

He layed and thought about it, trying to get himself to do it. 

_It's fine, you can do it. It'll be fine. He won't mind._

_But what if he does? i mean, there must be a reason they hadn't kissed yet._

_Just gotta rip off the_ _band aide_

He quickly shot his head up, and tried to kiss him on the cheek.

Instead, he slammed his face onto Logan's. 

He felt his face burn with humiliation, and prayed that he wouldn't say anything about it. And luckily, Logan just fixed his arms and continued to hold Virgil.

Virgil hid his face, and once again hoped that Logan couldn't feel the pounding of his heart, or the burning of his face.

**3.**

Pep band, as usual, was a surprisingly good time. Their schools girls basketball team showed themselves to be, once again, absolutely kick ass. And well, the boys basket ball team was fun to roast. But Virgil's favorite part was the ride back home. The band director was more linant during pep season with couples sitting together, so Virgil found himself sitting next to Logan, with him on the aisle side and Logan on the window side. Virgil heard the music coming from further back in the bus, probably a senior, and leaned into Logan more. 

Then, he had an idea. 

He glanced at Logan for a second, who had his knees up on the seat in front of them slightly, and his head lulled, but was still awake. 

_Ok Virgil, just tun over, lift his arm up and cuddle into his side. Simple, easy. There's not even anyone sitting in the seat beside of us so i can stretch out._

Despite how thought out his plan was, he sat nervously thinking it over for multiple minutes. He looked at Logan again, before slowly tuning so his feet were out in the aisle, and his back was to Logan. He lifted Logan's arm, leaned back to lay his head on his cheat and wrapped his arms around Logan's one. 

"Is this ok?" Virgil asked nervously, looking up at him. Logan nodded, and turned toward Virgil slightly more. He brought his other arm, which was current not being cuddled by Virgil, around to also hold him.

Virgil let out a content sigh as he felt his shoulders loosen, turning his face into Logan's chest again. He felt much more calm and content like this, and much, much _warmer._ He decided that this was the best way to ride on the bus, and he closed his eyes, hopeing to sleep cuddled up until the got back to the school. 

He felt a small pressure on top of his head, and it took a minute for him to realize what it was. 

Logan had kissed the top of his head. 

LOGAN HAD KISSED THE TOP OF HIS HEAD!!!

He felt his face brighten, and he somehow hid even more of his face.

He knew that the moment he got home he would text Roman, ranting about it even though he would admit "It really wasn't that much" and Roman would responded with "Are you KIDDING me i have been waiting for these moments for YEARS"

But for now, he was content as he was. 

**4.**

As it turns out, pep band for a state tournament was much more intense then for a normal competition. The pep bus was much fuller, with every seat taken up by either an instrument, stand, or student. Virgil sat towards the back with Logan, sitting on the window side this time. They were on the way back after the game, with a much longer trip ahead of them then usual. But, as usual, someone was blasting music. 

Virgil didn't think it was a bad as people expected him to. Sure, it was kinda loud, but it never got to bad so they didn't distract the bus driver. And the senior who played the music didn't just blast pop or old meme songs, it was a good combination of classics, meme songs, songs that were requested (Ie, someone yelled it out and enough people repeated it for him to play it.). This resulted in the bus singing along to "Africa", everyone singing along with their part in YMCA, and an unintentional solo for a mellophone player, who seemed to be the only one who knew the rest of the words to "we will rock you", other then,well. We will rock you. 

He sat, holding onto Logan's hand, feeling pretty happy because of the positive energy everyone had. He and Logan talked calmly as the music played, before someone else yelled a suggestion, resulting in a song switch. And of course, because of the band kid- theater kid hybrids on the bus, they wanted to hear something from the show. 

Specifically, because they were doing the little mermaid, they wanted to hear kiss the girl. 

_"Nonesense, it don't take all that. Everything we need, we got right_ _here"_ someone started with the music. Virgil assumed it was the person who played Sebastian. All of the theater kids sang along, clearly having a good time with the song. 

And because of the song, Virgil had an idea. 

It wouldn't be _too_ cliche to have his first kiss to a disney song, would it?

Either way, he was running out of time to decided. They had started the chorus for the second time ( with someone obnoxiously yelling "SHA LA LA LA" at the beginning) as the song got closer to the end, he looked at Logan, who seemed to be enjoying himself. As the song came to a close, and everyone held out the last note, Virgil made his decision. 

He tapped Logan on the shoulder, and we he turned to look at him,he kissed his cheek. 

Virgil felt his face burn, even though he didn't even kiss him, but before he could hide his face and wallow in his shame, he saw Logan move forward, and he felt gentle pressure on his lips.

Logan kissed him. 

_Logan_ kissed _him._

LOGAN KISSED HIM!!!

When they separated, Virgil couldn't keep from hiding his face. He hid on Logan's shoulder, and felt him wrap his arms around him as he chuckled. 

Roman was going to lose his shit.

**+1**

Virgil, once again, decided to spend his weekend over at Logan's. They had spent the after noon with Roman and Patton, getting a good nature ribbing because of how affectionate they had started being with each other. They went to the movies, and got dinner. 

Now its a couple hours later, and it had just gotten dark. Virgil laying on Logan's chest, both of them looking at cryptid memes on buzzfeed. 

But, Virgil was embarrassed to admit that he wanted a little bit more. Since they had kissed for the first time, they had made out exactly one time. 

And Virgil wanted to again. God, did he want to. And his plan was to say a stupid pick up line, that would make Logan kiss him. 

He looked through tumblr quickly, trying to find one that Logan would understand, and maybe laugh. Then, he saw the most stupid, cliche tumblr line.

"Wanna _watch shark boy and lava girl and make out during all of the scary parts?"_

He would ask with a slight smirk, Logan would confusedly say "But shark boy and lava girl isn't a horror movie, none of it is scary" and the Virgil would be able to say something flirty and suave like "Well then maybe we should just make out" then Virgil would get Profit.

But first, he would have to get the words out. 

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Say it!!!_

But instead, he just took a breath, but nothing came out. He frowned, and tried to think of a different way to say it. He considered typing it out and showing it to him, but he didn't think it would have the same effect. 

He tuned back in to the world, where Logan was still reading out the memes. He read out a couple more, before turning off his phone and putting it down.

Now, in the dark room, Virgil went throw multiple thoughts very quickly. 

_He isn't gonna go to sleep, is he? It's still too early_

_If he was gonna get up he probably already would have instead of just waiting_

_Nows the time to use the line!_

But as he over at Logan to use the line, before he could even get the word out, Logan had leaned over to kiss him softly.

 _"Oh"_ He thought as they moved against each other softly. 

Something Virgil had noticed early into their relationship, is that Virgil was normally the one to initiate contact. Be handholding, cuddling, anything. Virgil was the one to start it. 

This was _much_ different. 

Logan pulled away, not very far, however, and asked "Is this ok?"

Virgil grinned at him. " _More_ then ok"

And then neither of them said much for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again arlia if you read this please for the love of god dont say anything to me or her or i will actually die of embarrassment  
> other then that fear i hoped you liked this bc i know i personally just needed some fluff to focus on more positive things


End file.
